


Down Time

by daoinhe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Smut, Total wank material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daoinhe/pseuds/daoinhe
Summary: Sniper and Pyro manage to consumate their relationship.  Takes place the day after Stormy Weather.





	Down Time

Pyro sprawled on the bed in the van, watching Sniper make coffee. It seemed like only yesterday they had fought off a pack of wolves, and he’d told her that he was “getting attached”. Hell, it was only yesterday. Pyro grinned contentedly. 

“What ya smiling about, pup?” Sniper turned his head and gazed at her over his glasses. The sight of her laying across his bed made his stomach muscles clench, low and powerful. He tried to derail that train of thought. She was younger than him, and he wasn’t gonna push her into something she didn’t want. No matter how much he wanted to strip her naked and shag her until they both passed out, he would be patient. After all, patience was his job, right?

“I was just thinking about the big bad wolves, Snipes. And after the big bad wolves.” The corner of her mouth quirked up in that half smile he found so cute and he couldn’t help but blow her a kiss. “I think I like the after best.” 

She got up in a languidly graceful move and walked toward him. Sniffing the now perking coffee, she bent over and got the carton of milk out of the mini fridge. 

Sniper groaned when Pyro bent over in front of him. She had such a pretty ass, heart shaped, wide hips and narrow waist, it begged to be touched. Sniper reached out his hand then tucked it into his pocket, remembering his earlier vow. 

Pyro stood up and turned around, carton of milk in her hand. “Did you say something?” 

Sniper shrugged. “Nah, just admiring the view.” He winked.

Pyro looked up at him innocently. “You like that?” She reached out and took his hand with her free one. “You know it’s interactive, right?” She wrapped his hand around her waist and placed it firmly on her ass. “You touch it and things happen.” 

“Oi, love. You’re killing me.” Sniper let his hand roam for a moment, caressing her softly. She made a contented noise low in her throat and pressed closer to him. Encouraged, Sniper reached his other hand around her and began to knead the flesh of her bottom.  
He groaned out loud as her teeth nipped at his neck. She blindly reached out to the counter, sitting the milk carton down, then reached her hands up, pulling his mouth down to hers. Her tongue teased at his lips, then slipped into his mouth as he held her even closer. 

Pyro moaned out loud when she felt his hardness pressing up against her lower abdomen. She pressed herself tighter against him, deepening their kiss. 

He continued to knead her ass with one hand, and the other came up to her back, slipping under the hem of her shirt, caressing in long slow strokes. She whimpered at the feel of his hand on her bare flesh. She pulled out of the kiss and turned in his arms, his hand slid around her waist and up again, cupping her breast through her bra. 

Sniper kissed the top of her head, both of his hands now on her belly, rubbing in slow gentle strokes. He nearly lost it when she ground up against his erection, her hands going behind her and grasping his hips. Sniper slid his hands under her bra, fingers finding her nipples hard and erect, and tweaking them gently. 

She gasped out loud. “Oh, my God…” Her hands came off his hips and began tugging at the hem of her t-shirt, working it and her bra up over her head. 

Sniper gazed down at her small breasts, smiling. “You are so beautiful, pup.” He touched her reverently, fingers trailing across her bare skin. “I want you so bad.” He looked into her eyes. “Do you want me?”

Pyro nodded. “Been wanting you, Snipes.” Her lips met his and then she pulled back a bit, teeth worrying at her bottom lip. She glanced up at him through long lashes and whispered. “Been needing you bad.” 

Sniper picked her up and carried her back the short corridor to the bed. Pyro’s arms went around his neck, her bare breasts were pressed up against his chest and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She tucked her mouth into the crook of his neck, nibbling at his neck and earlobes. When he reached the bed, he sat her feet down on the floor and she looked up at him, smiling.

Sniper lowered his mouth to her nipple, sucking gently while flicking his tongue across it. She groaned out loud, hands caressing his back. His fingers seemed to take on a life of their own, unbuttoning her jeans. He hooked his thumbs in the material, pulling them down. His eyes widened slightly in surprise to find her bare underneath. He lifted his head and looked at her. “No panties?”

She grinned cheekily. “Saves on laundry.”

Sniper laughed and took a step back, just gazing at her. He lifted a finger and made a twirling motion, she put her hands up over her head, stretching her breasts up and out, and turned slowly. Sniper caressed her flank as she turned. “I just can’t believe you’re real.” He finally said. 

She looked up into his eyes, face solemn. “I could say the same.” 

Sniper put his hands on her shoulders and gently pressed her down. “Sit.” He nodded solemnly as she complied, perching on the edge of the bed. He quickly stripped off his shirt, revealing his scarred torso. His hands went to his belt buckle and he undid it, sliding his jeans down and stepping out of them. He groaned with relief as his erection was freed, then glanced at her.

Pyro’s eyes had widened. She looked up at him, a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. 

Sniper knelt down in front of her, and put his warm hands on her knees. He peered into her face, concerned that he was moving too fast for her. “What’s wrong, love?” He reached up with one hand and brushed his thumb across her cheek. “We can stop if you want.”

She shook her head and looked away from him, cheeks flushing red. 

Sniper gently grasped her chin in his hand and turned her head back to his. “Come on, pup. Tell me what the problem is.” He smiled gently. “I won’t get mad, I promise.”

She took a deep breath and tried to look away, but he held on to her chin. Finally she looked up at him and whispered. “I don’t think you’ll fit.”

Sniper choked. “What?” He looked away for a moment, trying not to laugh. “Trust me, darling. I’ll fit. We might have to work a bit at it, but I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

Her eyes searched his, then turned downward, frowning slightly at his erection. “It’s big, Snipes.” 

He smiled. “Only eight inches and a bit, love. It’s really not all that impressive. Why, a whale has a dong the size of Heavy.” 

Pyro shook her head. “I’m not a whale.” 

Sniper leaned his head in against her breasts. “We can stop if you want. I won’t be mad.” He turned his head and nuzzled at her breast. 

She moaned faintly, her arms going around him. “I don’t want to stop, Snipes.” 

He licked and nipped his way up her collarbone to her neck. “Good. I don’t want to either.” He whispered, then began nuzzling her earlobe. His hands slid up her legs and he parted them gently. “Lay back, pup. I want to look at you.” 

Pyro obediently lay back on the bed, but Sniper could feel a fine tremor running through her body. He lowered his mouth to the center of her heat and licked up the length of her, his hot tongue probing her folds. 

Pyro jumped like someone had electrocuted her. “Oh.” Her voice was faint. 

“Bad?” Sniper asked. 

“Oh no. Not bad. Again?” Her voice lilted up on the last word as his thumb found her clitoris. He rubbed gently for a moment, then lowered his mouth again, teasing it with his teeth. Sniper loved the reaction he got. Her hands clenched in his hair and her entire body went taut as a loud moan escaped her lips. 

“Oh God!” She cried out, her hands wrapping tightly in his hair. Sniper chuckled, low and throaty against her flesh, then his lips closed over her clit and he began to suck and tongue her in earnest. 

Pyro thought that she was going to explode. She’d never felt anything like the heat and wetness of his tongue against her flesh. It was like sticking your finger on a live wire, only pleasant. Every movement of Sniper’s mouth made her abdomen clench tighter and her entire body jerk. She could feel herself getting wetter, moisture sliding down the insides of her thighs. She couldn’t control the loud moans coming out of her mouth, and wasn’t even sure she wanted to. They seemed to inspire him to suckle harder at her. She felt Sniper’s finger circle the outside of her, sliding around the rim of her. She didn’t realize that the feelings could be intensified, but they were. 

Sniper moaned out loud. “God, you are so wet.” He muttered. He lowered his head again, and slid a finger slowly inside her. He could feel her muscles clenching and unclenching around his finger, and he began to slowly work it back and forth in her. 

Pyro’s bare feet came up onto the edge of the bed, seeking purchase. She had never felt anything like this before as he sucked her clit while fingering her. Her hips began to rock back and forth, and she wasn’t able to keep a straight thought in her head. She gasped and tried to open her legs even wider for him when she felt the second finger enter her, stretching her and filling her. He continued his slow gentle in and out motion, and she cried out as a fire seemed to be gathering in the pit of her stomach. Sniper suckled at her clit a bit harder and his fingers sped up and suddenly she felt her body pushed over an invisible brink. Pyro tilted her head back and howled, her body arcing upwards as her orgasm washed over her. Sniper did not relent his pace, riding out her orgasm, only slowing when she did. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her and wiped them on the sheets. 

Pyro lay on the bed without moving for a moment, eyes closed. Sniper picked her legs up and swung them into the bed, then lay down beside her. His erection was so hard it hurt, but it could wait. He ran his hand down her arm. “You alright love?” 

Pyro squinted her eyes open and looked at him. “I think so.” She reached across her body and took his arm, tugging at it. It took a moment for Sniper to understand, but when he did, he rolled on top of her, settling himself between her open legs. 

“This where you want me?” He asked, holding his weight off her with his elbows. 

“Not quite.” Pyro wriggled around a bit, and he gasped as the head of his cock buried itself in her folds, poised at the edge of her opening. “Here, I think.”

Sniper leaned in a bit, pressing the head of his cock slowly into her. “Here?”  
Pyro groaned. “Oh god yes. More.” Her voice trailed off into another moan as he slid another inch of his erection inside her.

Sniper’s breath caught in his throat and he lowered his head to her chest for a moment. His arms were trembling with the effort it took to control his body. He wanted to plunge himself inside her, claiming her completely, but with the patience borne from long years of waiting for targets to present themselves, he held back. 

Slowly, so agonizingly slowly, he worked himself inside her tight heat. His hands gripped the sheets, balling them up as he watched her face for signs of pain. She was biting her lip, her head turned to one side as she felt his hardness filling her up. He stopped when he reached the back wall of her vagina and groaned again. Sweat was beading up on his forehead at the effort to lay still, giving her body time to accommodate his. Pyro gasped as a tremor ran through her, and her muscles clenched around him. 

She looked up at him from under lowered lashes, and her hips gently undulated beneath him. She smiled tenderly at the look of surprise on his face. 

Sniper nearly came when she clenched his cock inside her. Her muscles felt like a tight velvety fist squeezing at him. And then she looked up at him coyly and rocked her hips against his, making his entire body tremble. Sniper began to slide out of her. She moaned and her ankles locked around his waist, trying to hold him deep inside her. Sniper began to move inside her, his pace slow, watching her face. When he found that sweet spot deep inside her, he angled himself so the head of his cock stroked against it with his every move. Her head was tossing side to side and her arms were tight around his back as he began to move faster. 

Her hips rocked against his, matching his pace and urging him on. Sniper looked down at her and managed to croak out a warning. “If you aint careful, I’m gonna lose it and go hard.”

Pyro’s hands gripped his arms, his muscles moving under her fingers. She looked up at him, eyes wanton with lust. “Do it, Snipes. Fuck me, hard.”

At those words, all of Sniper’s self-control was lost. He pulled almost completely out of her, then paused for a second, poised. She looked up at him and nodded. Sniper thrust into her hard and Pyro wailed. Her hips rose up to meet his and her nails sank into his arms. He groaned and thrust again and again, with her meeting his every thrust. He could feel her body coiling tighter and tighter under him and that only spurred him on. 

Her orgasm came out of nowhere, crashing down on her like a freight train. Sniper felt like her entire body was clenching and unclenching around him in rhythmic waves that drove him over the edge. He threw his head back and roared, his final thrust burying him deep inside her as his cock spasmed. Sniper remained poised for a moment, then he collapsed on top of her. 

Pyro groaned under him. “Holy shit, Snipes.” She lay still. “I don’t think I can move.” Sniper finally rolled off her, sprawling beside her, panting. 

His arm went around her waist and he drew her close as their breathing finally began to slow. Cuddling in a bit closer, she pillowed her head on his arm and reached up with her hand, idly playing with strands of his hair. Nose to nose, breaths mingling, they dozed.


End file.
